The Prisoner
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Meet Melissa the unwilling companion of the Doctor. The Prisoner...
1. Chapter 1

**The Prisoner**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who of take any credit for it**

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoy my lastest fanfic! I imagine Melissa to look like Ruby in season 4 of Supernatural. Please review at the end.**

**2950AD- London**

Melissa ran for her life as far as her leather boots could take her. She ran right across the fields and made it to the shelter of the woods. The fugitive was panting uncontrollably as she tried to escape. Melissa Hart was 27 years old and had long brown hair which came half way down her back. She was very beautiful, with fine features and light blue eyes which almost shone through the darkness. Upon her finger was her wedding ring, she'd been married for 3 years and had a two year old son called George.

As she made her way deeper into the woods, the moonlight illuminated her surroundings. Melissa heard the sound of the Judoon approaching her. She was innocent but that didn't matter to those thugs, as long as they collected they're bounty: her. Her twin sister, Nora stood her up, she framed her. Nora disobeyed a huge time law and now she'll have to answer for it. Where was Nora? She had no idea, the only thing she cared for now was getting away from the Judoon. They were getting closer, she ran as fast as she could but it was too late.

"Freeze! Melissa Ryman- you are under arrest" one of them shouted as they pointed a gun at her, making her freeze with her hands in the air.

They surrounded her, one of them managed to cuff her. The light of a helicopter shone the scene as they descended upon her.

"I'm not guilty of these charges!" Melissa protested.

The head Judoon began reading her, her rights. Melissa sighed in defeat, tears threatening to fall from her face. They took her into the helicopter and took her to a secure facility. She was thrown into a bright, white prison cell, with padding on the walls and a glass that only allowed them to see her. She was given her prison number:

_Prisoner 30_

That's all she was now, a number. Before she was arrested Melissa was a captain on military spaceships. So she was Captain Hart to her colleagues. All she could think about was her husband, Reece and her son. Her son would have to grow up without a mother. Her trial was set two days from now. Her twin had committed a huge crime and had blamed it on her. She'd torn the time line of an enemy and murdered them. The whole thing was caught on film so it looked like she's done it. Since her twin had disappeared she was the only person they could harm.

Her lawyer was called Mr Donald, Melissa knew he was being paid off too so it only hurt her, helpless cause more. So really there was none to turn to. As they day of the trail arrived Melissa prepared herself for the worst. Was it going to be execution? A life time imprisonment? The truth was nothing that Melissa could of ever expected.

"The jury has decided that this court is inadequate to sentence you for your crime. So we are giving you a five year imprisonment with a Time Lord. As your crime is against they're people, he should be the one to guard you" the Judge announced.

"Time Lords are extinct" Melissa mumbled.

"All but one"

"Melissa Georgiana Hart, you are sentenced this day to spend five years guarded by a Time Lord. Do you have anything to say?"

"I'M NOT GUILTY!" Melissa roared.

"The court says that you are...you will begin your punishment this very minute. Guard escort her"

"Please no! It was my sister, Nora!" the innocent persisted.

But it was too late the guard had already teleported her out of the courtroom. She reappeared in the prison, awaiting her guard...

**The TARDIS**

Rose Tyler entered the TARDIS and disposed of her bag and ran up to the Doctor who was by the controls. She was beginning to like this new Doctor, having spent Christmas and new year with him. She was looking forward to travelling with the Doctor again, just the two of them like it's always been.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Further then we've ever gone be-" the Doctor was interrupted by a noise coming from the TARDIS.

"What is it?" Rose wondered.

The screen was flashing a distress signal... someone wanted to talk to him. Somebody very important. The Doctor located the signal and flew his ship towards it.

"Someone wants to talk to us, desperately" the Doctor told his companion.

When the ship landed they left the ship and entered the police world. At least a dozen or two Judoon were there accompanied by Melissa who was held at gun point and had chains around her body. It was then that they had they're first glance at Melissa. The head approached the Doctor and explained.

"This woman, Melissa Hart has defied the laws of your realm. Therefore she is your responsibility. She is sentenced to spend five years with a Time Lord, you will act as her guard" it stated. "Do you accept that responsibility?"

The Doctor looked at the woman is front of him, the woman in chains. But they were right, she was his responsibility. Melissa looked at her guard with pleading eyes.

"Please sir I'm an innocent!" Melissa begged.

"SILENCE!" the Judoon shouted, "They always lie"

"I accept that responsibility" the Doctor announced.

Suddenly her once pleading eyes turned into pure hate. The Judoon slapped a metal armband around her wrists, a sign of her imprisonment.

"If she tries to run all you have to do is think of her and she'll immediately be at your side again. If you let her free by choice then you will face the penalty. If she tries to attack you she will feel a wave of an electric shock"

The Judoon shoved her to the Doctor, her arms and legs no longer bound apart from her band. Melissa wanted hit the smug look on the Doctor's face. Rose looked a little more sympathetic. He roughly took her by the arm and took her into the TARDIS. When Melissa entered she let out a gasp of surprise.

"Welcome to the TARDIS Prisoner 30" the Doctor said as he let go of his captive.

The Doctor and Rose walked up the controls, leaving Melissa to take it all in.

"But it's just a box!" she cried.

Rose was trying to suppress a giggle at the familiar reaction. Melissa ran up to them and started kicking the machine violently.

"Oi!" the Doctor yelled as he pulled her away.

"Let me go!" Melissa demanded.

"This is the TARDIS and we are space travellers and we can go anywhere" the Doctor waited for her reaction.

"Am I meant to be impressed?" Melissa shrugged.

The Doctor frowned at her comment, clearly not a common reaction.

"This is Rose Tyler my companion" the Doctor introduced

Rose held out her hand for Melissa to shake but she just ignored it.

"Are you married?" Melissa asked.

"No, we're just friends" the Doctor shrugged.

"Course you are" Melissa rolled her eyes, "So how is this going to work?"

"Your my prisoner for the next five years so you can come with us on our travels"

"Great" Melissa muttered sarcastically.

"Do you mind if me and Rose just talked in private for a few minutes?" the Doctor asked.

"Fine, go ahead and moan about me. I'll just look around" Melissa reluctantly agreed as she left them alone.

"What are we going to do?" Rose immediately asked when Melissa was out of earshot.

"There is nothing to do, she's my prisoner and as a Time Lord it's my duty. She violated huge laws and now she has to pay" the Doctor explained.

"What so we're going to have her follow us for the next five years!" Rose complained.

"It won't be that bad" the Doctor said unconvincingly.

"I just hope your right" Rose moaned.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just wondering through your ship" came the sarcastic voice of Melissa.

Rose made a jester of strangulation with her hands which made the Doctor laugh.

"I saw that!"

"Show her to a room would you?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"Do I have to?" begged the blond, "Fine I'll go"

Rose showed Melissa her room, it was a rather spacious room with a double bed and a TV. It also had a wardrobe full of clothes that the TARDIS thought that she'd like and a huge book collection.

"Now isn't this better then a prison cell" Rose pointed out.

"It's still a prison" Melissa retorted, "I'm innocent you know"

"Sure you are" Rose patronized in a disbelieving tone.

"I AM!" Melissa snapped, "Did you know that I have a husband and a son"

The Londoner's interest peaked, she felt a flash of sympathy for the criminal.

"Doesn't make you any less guilty" Rose stated in an even voice, "I'll leave you to get acquainted with your room"

Melissa thought about her new life...five years seemed like an eternity...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prisoner**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who of take any credit for it**

Melissa stood in the control room with her captors as the Doctor took her on her first trip. The Doctor and Rose we're laughing and smiling, something inside Melissa just wanted to hit them. She yearned for her husband and child. Her husband Reece Hart was a Captain as well. He was probably still looking for her. That thought made her heart ache with grief. How was she going to survive with these people for the next five years?

"So where are we going?" Rose asked her idol adoringly.

"We're going 10 million years in your future to the city of New, New York" the Doctor grinned, "How's that for your first trip, Melissa?"

"I can't contain my excitement" Melissa smiled sarcastically.

"Good" the Doctor smirked, ignoring her sarcasm.

The TARDIS landed with a tumble. The Doctor grabbed his coat and made his way out of the TARDIS followed by and eager Rose and an irritated Melissa. When she stepped out of the box she had to hide her amazement. It was beautiful, truly beautiful and beyond her imagination. Rose thought it was beautiful too.

"Oh I love this" Rose smiled gleefully at the Doctor, "Can I just say, travelling with you. I love it"

The Doctor and Rose shared a moment until...

"Oh hand me the sick bucket!" Melissa yacked.

The moment was over.

The Doctor announced that there was a message of his physic paper.

"On your what?" Melissa furrowed her brows in confusion.

"This is a physic paper, it can receive messages and say anything I want. It comes in handy" the Doctor told her smugly.

"Is that all?" Melissa wondered.

"Is that-oh never mind" the Doctor gave up trying to impress her for now.

They made they're way into the hospital and to Melissa's huge surprise all the nurses were cats! Giant, human sized cats, Melissa's jaw was hanging open for a few moments. They were even talking in English to her further surprise.

"Why are they talking in English?" Melissa wondered.

"Honestly, you see a giant humanoid cat and your wondering why it's talking English?" the Doctor cried in disbelief.

"Well?" Melissa was still waiting for an answer.

"It's the TARDIS it gets inside your head, translates" Rose answered for him.

"Alright" she shrugged, like it was no big deal.

The Doctor briefly wondered what would impress her.

"Let's go answer that call then" the Doctor sighed, "It's coming from the ward 26"

Melissa and the Doctor entered the lift but it closed before Rose could join them.

"I'll get the next one" Rose shouted from outside the lift.

"Watch out for the disinfectant- the dis...oh you'll find out"

"What disinfectant?" Melissa panicked.

Suddenly Melissa was drenched she cried out in shock. She looked over to the Doctor who was loving it.

Strange man, she thought.

Then she was sprayed with soap and then dried off. Melissa stepped out of the elevator as soon as the doors swung open.

"Now that was lovely!" The Doctor beamed.

"Your a deeply disturbed man" Melissa told him.

"Yep" the Doctor admitted with pride.

The ward was full of aliens and cats alike. Melissa was from the 30th century so she was used to aliens and space travel. The Doctor began rambling on about a shop and where he'd put it when a nurse intervened.

"But the hospital is a place of healing"

"A shop does some people the world of good...not me but other people" the Doctor droned on.

"Oh yes" Melissa raised her eye brow in scepticism.

"It's true!" the Doctor protested.

As they walked on Melissa noticed a patient but the woman with him a problem with that. She rushed up them and began talking very quickly.

"Excuse me! Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the senate of New, New York "

"That's petrifold regression, right?" the Doctor guessed.

"I'm dying sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence and it ends like this" the sick man grumbled.

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without offical clearance"

"Frou Clovis! I'm so weak" the man pleaded.

"Sister Jatt. A little privacy please!" the woman demanded.

When they were out of earshot Melissa muttered to them:

"Any cure for the stick up her arse?"

"He'll be up in no time" the nurse assured him.

But the Doctor didn't look convinced.

"I doubt it"

"Have faith in the sisterhood" she answered, "Will you excuse me for a few seconds"

"Sure" the Doctor nodded as the Nurse left temporarily.

"That's not possible" he whispered to Melissa.

"Why? What's petrifold regression?" she questioned.

"It means he's turning into stone. There won't be a cure for oh, a thousand years? He might be up and about but only as a statue" the Doctor told his reluctant companion.

"Then why did the nurse say he'll be fine?" Melissa shrugged.

"Well that's the mystery"

Suddenly the nurse came back, ending they're conversation.

"Have you come to visit someone? It's rather odd for a visitor to visit without knowing the patient" the nurse asked.

The Doctor noticed the Face of Boe and smiled.

"No, I think I've found him" the Doctor assured her and made his way over there with Melissa.

Melissa's eyes practically bulged out of they're sockets at the sight of him. It has a huge face in a glass container.

"Melissa Hart, meet the face of Boe"

"I'm afraid he's asleep" Hame told them, "That's all he ever does these days. How do you know him?"

"We met just the once. What's wrong with him?"

"He's dying of old age, the one thing we can't cure" she informed them.

"Am I the only visitor?"

"The rest of his kind were extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. Story says that just before his death, the face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to one like himself. It is said he will talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home. The lonely god"

"Ha!" Melissa laughed at the Doctor's reaction, "You don't think that's you do you?"

"Well..." the Doctor mumbled suddenly embarrassed.

"Humble you are not!" Melissa giggled.

When Rose finally arrived the Doctor immediately rounded on her.

"Where've you been? How long does it take to get to ward 26?"

"Did you get lost?" Melissa asked in a patronizing tone.

"It doesn't matter, come look at this" the Doctor explained what was going on.

"I just can't Adam and Eve it" Rose replied in a bored tone.

"What's with the weird voice?" Melissa demanded.

"And you are?" the fake Rose wondered.

"Melissa" she said it like Rose was stupid, "The Doctor's prisoner?"

Rose shock her head.

"Did you fall and hit your head?"

"Oh yes now I remember" the intruder lied, "It's just new earth, new me. Just larking about"

"Well I can talk" he grinned, "New, new Doctor"

"Mmm aren't you just" Rose licked her lips.

Suddenly she attacked his, and kissed him long and hard. Melissa just stood there with her mouth open in shock.

"Terminals this way" Rose panted and she left him.

Melissa shared a look with the Doctor.

"Yep, still got it" 

When they'd gotten into the intensive care unit, Melissa was truly shocked at the number cells.

"There must be millions" Melissa was appalled.

The Doctor opened up and random one and they saw a human wasting away with illness. Rose didn't seem to care.

"That's disgusting"

"What disease is that?" Melissa inquired.

"All of them" he said closing the cell door, "Every single disease in existence"

"But are we safe?" Rose selfishly asked.

"Yes, the air's fine just don't touch them"

"These can't be patients" Melissa mused, "So they must be-"

"Lab rats, this is why the sister's have a cure for everything" the Doctor finished.

Suddenly one of the nuns appeared beside them.

"All this is for the greater cause. They're not real people, just meat"

The nurse began pouring excuses while the Doctor shouted at her. He was a man of strong beliefs, Melissa would give him that much.

"I can understand the bodies and the vows but the one thing I can't understand is. What have you done to Rose?"

Melissa backed away from Rose instantly. The nurse acted like she didn't know what she meant.

"...I want it reversed now!" the Doctor demanded.

"Oh, all right clever clogs. Smarty pants. Lady killer" Rose revealed, playing with his tie.

"What's happened to you?"

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out" Rose smiled.

"Who are you?" Melissa cried.

"The last human"

"Cassandra?" the Doctor seemed surprised.

"Wake up and smell the perfume" Cass said as she sprayed perfume in they're faces.

Melissa woke up in a green cell, just like the ones she'd seen before. It took a couple of seconds the fully wake up and remember what had happened. She could feel someone behind her, she turned her head and saw the Doctor waking up to. They were trapped. The body of Rose came to the door. She began gloating how she would kill then with 1000 diseases and then she left in the stolen shell.

"Whose Cassandra?" Melissa asked her guard.

"Bad news, I thought she was dead" the Doctor sighed.

"Well she doesn't look dead to me!" Melissa moaned.

"Her body's obviously expired" the Doctor guessed.

"You think?" she added, "More importantly how exactly are we going to get out of here?"

"The screwdriver won't work on this kind of door" the Doctor explained.

"What screwdriver?"

"It's...oh never mind I'll tell you later"

Suddenly the doors opened automatically, Melissa and the Doctor immediately scrambled out of the cell.

"What have you done!" the Doctor roared.

"It's wasn't me" she whined.

"We need to run, NOW! Melissa shouted.

They obeyed the prisoner and ran out of the ward, down a staircase and into a basement. Where she ruthlessly abandoned her little droid. They were trapped in the basement.

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psychograft is banned on every civilised planet. You're compressing Rose to death" the Doctor yelled.

"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead" she firmly reminded him.

"Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give her back to me" the Doctor ordered.

Cassandra released her spirit and tried to go into Melissa but it just bounced off, going into the Doctor. Melissa stared at the Cass-doctor in wonder.

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!" she/he yelled.

"Get out of him" Rose ordered. 

"Oo, he's slim, and a little bit foxy. You've thought so too. I've been inside your head. You've been looking. You like it"

Melissa couldn't help but chuckle.

"As entertaining as this is, we've still got to escape" Melissa reminded them.

"You, new girl" the Cass- Doctor snapped to her, "Why did your body reject me?"

"Probably because of this" she revealed the prison band.

"You poor thing, so far from home" he said in mocked sympathy.

"I don't need your pity!" Melissa spat.

A bang suddenly came from the side and all the sick people came rushing in.

"There's ladder!" Melissa noticed.

Melissa tried to climb it but she was pulled down by the Doctor as he began to climb the ladder.

"Out of the way newbie!"

Melissa and Rose began to climb after him, the sick people were climbing after them. The Cass-Doctor was climbing so fast, allowing them to keep ahead.

"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something" Rose suggested.

"What use would he be?" Melissa muttered.

"You haven't seen what the Doctor can do. Trust me" Rose assured her.

"I trust you about as far as I can throw you" Melissa yelled back.

"Well it's not like you have a choice. Now Cassandra, the Doctor could think of something" Rose mused.

"I don't know how. That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts"

They reached the door but it wouldn't open, Melissa gave a sigh of irritation. She's only been with them for a few hours and already her life was in danger.

"Wait, the Doctor had some kind of lock picking device" Melissa remembered.

"The screw driver!" Rose yelled, "It's in his pocket".

Cassandra searched the Doctor's pockets and found it, she held it like it was some sort of abomination.

"What this thing?"

"Yes, that thing!" Rose urged.

Melissa looked below them and saw the sick people creeping closer.

"They're getting closer!" Melissa pressured.

"Well how does he work it?"

"Cassandra, go back into me. The Doctor can open it. Do it!" Rose ordered.

The light transferred to Rose but the Doctor just ordered the same thing. So when she left Rose's body the light accidently found it's way into one of the sick people. The Doctor, Melissa and Rose hurried into the lift but they weren't quick enough. Cassandra went into Rose's body once again.

"That was close" Melissa sighed in relief.

"That was your last warning, Cassandra!" The Doctor yelled as he sealed the doors.

"Inside her head. They're so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives and they've never been touched" Cassandra sobbed.

"Where's that violin?" Melissa spat nastily,

"Shut up Melissa" the Doctor said as he offered Cassandra her hand.

She took it and stood up. When they reached the ward the woman from earlier came brandishing a metal pole. Once they're convinced then that they weren't infected they sealed off the doors.

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad" the woman explained.

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine" the Doctor pointed out.

"Other people will be infected!" Melissa gasped.

"Not if it gets me out"

Melissa punched her in the face hard, the woman collapsed on the floor.

"Nice" the Doctor commented, impressed.

"Sometimes it's the only thing that get's things done" Melissa shrugged.

"The medicine bags" the Doctor noticed.

"What about them...wait do you think it could cure them?" Melissa wondered.

"Oh yes! Rose, Novie Hame, Melissa, everyone! Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" he instructed.

"And how exactly are you going to give it every single sick person in the hospital?" Melissa asked her voice dripping in scepticism,

"Watch and learn Melissa because the Doctor is in!"

"Oh yay!" Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Cassandra stay here and keep that body safe!" the Doctor ordered, "Melissa your coming with me"

"To do what?" Melissa asked as he began wrapped the bags around him.

"Follow me" he repeated as he headed for the lift with Melissa in his wake.

"But the lifts won't move!" she pointed out.

"They're not working, different thing" the Doctor said as he jumped onto the lift cable. Sonic screwdriver in his mouth, "Come on"

"You must be joking"

"Come on Melissa, show us what your made of"

"Fine" Melissa agreed reluctantly.

She suddenly jumped onto the cable, close to the Doctor. Melissa could help but feel slightly happy at her jump.

"You know your insane right?"

"Every time, ready?" the Doctor didn't wait for an answer, soon they were zooming down the elevator shaft.

When they landed, Melissa jumped off him immediately.

"Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever" he instructed her.

"Why what are you going to do?"

"I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself" he told her as he began mixing up the medicine.

"The disinfection" Melissa realised, putting it all together.

"Exactly! Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position. Hold onto it with everything you've got"

"So your life is in my hands" Melissa smiled.

"Remember, if I die you'll spend the next TWENTY years in prison. So I'd think about that before you make any rash decisions" the Doctor pointed out before her went down into the main lift.

Melissa resisted temptation and realised it would only make her situation worse. She kept the lever in place while the Doctor cured them.

"You can come out now!" he cried with glee.

Melissa came out of the lift and saw the humans completely cured. She couldn't help but smile a little.

"I'm the Doctor, and I cured them" he announced to the world proudly.

"I wouldn't get out the champagne out yet. Your friend is still freaky friday'd" Melissa told him.

When they got back to the ward, the Cass-Rose was examining her nails.

"And now for you"

"But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?" she tried to persuade him in that posh accent.

"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra. That's Rose's body and we care what happens to her" the Doctor demanded.

"Except me" Melissa added.

"Not her"

"I don't really care what happens"

"I don't want to die" she said in a pitiful tone.

"Mistress!" Chip shouted.

"Oh great the stalker boy's here" Melissa whined.

Cassandra gave them one last wink before she went into him.

"See'ya" Cassandra laughed as she teleported out of the hospital.

"Welcome back Rose" the Doctor smiled.

"It's good to be back"

"Yeah, whatever, Can we just get off this planet? It's starting to give me the creeps" Melissa complained.

"Didn't I tell you the Doctor could do it" Rose gloated.

"Am I meant to be impressed?"

The Doctor couldn't believe this woman.

"Let's get back to the TARDIS" Doctor sighed in defeat.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
